Goodbye Father
by Kathryn Randle
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the Giver. It was originally My English project! I got 90%! Ya!!! Go me!! Anyway if your the sensitive type that crys at anything. This is for you! You\'ll be bauling! It\'s pretty sad at the end! I hope you like it! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Jonas was experiencing many different feelings when he woke up that morning, knowing his time was growing short and this could quite possibly be the last normal days before his journey. He felt worried that he might fail in his effort to leave the community and let the Giver down. He felt confident and yet unprepared. He felt excited and yet depressed. Many questions ran through his mind, Will it work? What if I get caught, will they releas…he stopped in mid-thought. What if I do get caught, would they really kill me. And what would they do to the Giver. Surely they couldn't kill him. He's too important. Now he felt scared. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his sister calling him.   
  
"Jonas, it's time for breakfast!" Lily screamed. Shortly after, he heard Lily's voice again, this time much quieter.  
  
"I apologize for yelling so loudly and possibly startling you." She said. He could tell their mother had just corrected her by the tone of her voice.  
"I accept your apology. But don't worry, you didn't startle me." He replied. He now could tell she had a smirk on her face since their mother had been wrong. He knew his family unit so well. He was sure going to miss them.  
  
Then something occurred to him. What about his friends, Asher and Fiona? How will I ever get along without them? I wish I could bring them with me but I couldn't. They would never understand. Maybe they would if he just talked to them. It was certainly worth a try. Now he felt excited again about his new idea.  
  
He quickly ran down the stairs and quietly ate his breakfast that had recently been delivered to their house. He listened for one of the last times as his so-called family talked to each other about their dreams.   
  
"…Then I screamed for help and no one came until finally I was rescued by a strange thing, it looked like my friend, Juliet's, comfort item, only it had wings and could fly." Lily said looking very confused about her dream.   
  
Their parents had no idea what she was talking about. Jonas did though; he had seen a picture of it once in one of the books the Giver had shown him. It was something called a unicorn. A magical creature thought up from the imagination of a young child. He could tell that the comfort item Lily was talking about was a horse. He loved that animal. It was on of his favourites.  
  
After discussing all they're dreams Jonas simply said he had forgotten all he had dreamt last night and they moved on without questioning him.  
  
When everything was cleaned up and orderly they all set off to either school or work. Jonas' parents had just taken they're pills to control stirrings and were waiting for Jonas to come over and get his. Just like every other morning, he slipped them under his tongue drank the water and later spit them out.   
  
Jonas stepped outside to his surprise Asher was just riding by his house. They hadn't been talking, as much since the incident where he had ruined his game of war.  
  
"Hey Ash," Jonas said quietly, "what's your hurry?"   
  
"I told Fiona I'd meet her at her house and I don't want to keep her waiting." He replied.   
  
Jonas felt a strange feeling come over him as his good friend said that.  
  
"Oh I see, well better hurry, I'll meet you at school."   
  
With a quick nod, Asher, was on his way again. Even after Asher left he still felt this new feeling. A feeling he had never actually experienced a feeling of rage and envy. Then it came to him. Jealousy. Jonas was jealous that Fiona asked Asher to meet her at her house and ride to school with her. Why didn't she ask him? Weren't they friends anymore? The feeling quickly dissolved, Jonas could never be mad at or jealous of Asher, he was his best friend.  
  
Before he went to school, Jonas stopped by to talk to the Giver. He knew he wouldn't get in trouble for being late since he was so important and as long as he had a good excuse.  
  
"Jonas!" the Giver was surprised to see him. "What are you doing here? Don't you have school?"  
  
"Yes but I can be late one day in my life. I have an idea." He replied anxiously.  
  
The Giver was surprised by the way Jonas was acting. He could sense there was something important he had to say.   
  
"Come, sit my child. Tell me your plan." The Giver motioned for Jonas to come over.  
  
Jonas explained his idea of telling Asher and Fiona about his plan to leave the community and what it's like to give and receive memories.   
  
"We can tell them everything that you have told me. Together we can give them feelings of love and hate, trust, and betrayal, freedom and security, but most importantly the feelings of courage, strength, and knowledge. The things all three of us will need most to successfully survive, Elsewhere." Jonas finally finished.  
  
The Giver was intrigued by Jonas' plan, he was also very cautious. He sat quietly thinking of his idea looking at it from all angles finally he spoke.  
  
"Jonas, I think we may be able to pull this off." He said smiling.  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Jonas was so excited that the Giver had accepted his plan and was willing to help Jonas see it through. Nothing could take him out of the good mood he was in.   
  
When he arrived at school he was surprised to see Asher and Fiona's bikes were beside one another. He felt that feeling of jealousy again. Fiona always saved an open spot for him next to her bike. She probably just forgot that's all.  
  
He entered that classroom and wasn't to surprised to see Asher next to Fiona. What did surprise him was that they didn't call him over. What was going on? He was still the same old Jonas. Just a little more important that's all. Finally Fiona motioned for him to come sit with her. But the look on Asher's face said it all. His once bright smile slowly faded to a depressed look as Jonas walked over.  
  
"Hi Ash! Hey Fiona!" Jonas cheerfully said. Fiona looked very nice this morning. There was something about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it though.  
  
"Good morning Jonas!" Fiona replied. She said that every morning. But something weird happened. Asher didn't even look up. Something strange was going on.   
  
"I need to talk to you guys about something after school, Okay. It's very important." Finally Asher spoke.  
  
"As important as you?" Asher snapped. Jonas didn't reply he just looked hurt. Fiona shot Asher a dirty look.   
"I apologize for saying something so hurtful Jonas." He said.  
"That's ok Asher. So can I talk to you after today's lesson." Jonas said.  
  
"Of course." They both said in unison  
  
Jonas felt a great sense of relief. He thought his friends might not even want to talk to him anymore.  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
  
After school was finished Jonas waited patiently outside the Givers building for Asher and Fiona. He was a little nervous but also a little excited. He never imagined he could share these things with his friends. After a little wait, Jonas's friends finally arrived. They were a little surprised at where they were. They'd seen this building before but never actually entered it.   
  
"We apologize for being late Jonas!" Fiona said.  
  
"Is this the bicycle repair building?" Asher joked. All three of them laughed.   
  
"No this is where I do my training." Jonas said. The looks on Asher and Fiona's faces went from happy to curious.  
  
"Why did you want us to meet you here?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I want you to meet the Give…" Jonas quickly remembered to his friends he was still known as the Receiver. "I want you to meet the Receiver." He corrected.  
  
They looked confused. Why did he want them to meet the Receiver?   
  
"Why Jonas?" Fiona asked. Jonas knew that he couldn't just tell he the real reason now.   
  
"You'll soon find out." He recovered.  
  
Jonas' friends followed him into the strange building. It was so big to them. Jonas could tell that they were feeling the same things that he had on his first day of training.   
  
"Ahh, Jonas! The Receiver is expecting you and your friends. Go on in." the familiar lady behind the desk said as she motioned for them to enter.  
  
"Thank You." Jonas replied.  
  
As Fiona and Asher entered the room, they instantly noticed the old Receiver sitting on the couch, Jonas could tell Fiona felt a little scared and a little nervous to be in the same room as such an important person in their community.   
  
"Hello. You must be Jonas' friends Asher and Fiona. I bet your both a little curious why we brought you here today. Well we have a very important task for you. If you choose to accept it you may regret it so think it over before you decide. Well as you know Jonas has been chosen to become the new receiver and over the past year I have transmitted…."  
  
The Giver continued to tell Asher and Fiona some of the things that Jonas had experienced. He told them all about Christmas and love to war and starvation. He gave them each memories of love, hate, jealousy, and many other emotions just to see what they actually were. He told them their plan to leave the community and have all the memories rush back to the people. Then someone would have to stay back and help them cope with all they're problems. When the Giver told them that part, Asher's face seemed to light up. Fiona looked a little scared through the whole speech. Without thinking Jonas walked over to her and grabbed her hand to comfort and reassure her. She just looked at him and smiled. The Giver was finally finished. Asher and Fiona were speechless.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
"So what do you think?" Jonas asked after a long silence.  
  
"I think it's very risky and dangerous. What if we get caught? What will they do to us?" Fiona asked.  
  
"You mustn't think like that my dear. You need to be brave and strong. That is the only way we can truly save this community." The Giver said rather convincingly. Fiona just stared into the old man's eyes. She could tell that he needed her.   
  
"I'll do it! To save the community!" she exclaimed.  
  
Jonas felt overjoyed. He was going to spend the rest of his life with his best friend. The something came to him; he realized that Asher hadn't said anything since they got here.   
  
"What about you Ash? Are you in?" Jonas hesitantly asked.   
  
"I don't know Jonas. I'm not strong like you. I don't know if I could make it." He replied. "Isn't there anything I could do without actually leaving the community? I need to stay her. I can't face the freedom. I need to have the security. I hope you understand."  
  
All of a sudden an idea came to him.  
  
"It's perfect! You can stay here and help the people cope with all the memories that come flooding in." He was so proud of his idea. That meant that the Giver could come with him and Fiona.  
  
"Really! But that is such an important job." Asher replied, a little shocked with all the confidence he had with him.  
  
"You're perfect for the job Ash, I just know you are. What do you think Giver?" he said as he turned toward the old man. He sat there silent, thinking.   
  
"It's a wonderful idea Jonas. If young Asher thinks he can handle it." Now all eyes were fixed on Asher.   
  
"I can do it! I won't let you down." And with that their adventure began.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Chapter:  
  
Jonas and his friends worked very hard for weeks Learning new things, planning their escape, and most of all receiving memories. At first Fiona was a little scared just like Jonas had felt but now they were excited to receive a new memory. It went much faster since Not only the Giver was giving memories but Jonas was as well. But the only difference of Giving memories to Fiona then giving memories to Jonas was they never actually gave the full memory. Only enough so they could get the idea of what it was. Like the time when Jonas gave Gabriel the memory of the sailboat, he still saw it but Jonas could also see it. It was just a little faded that's all.   
  
With every memory they transferred to Fiona, either the Giver or Jonas would explain to Asher what it was and then they would give him on that was similar to it. That way he could understand more.   
  
After 3 weeks they were completed they're training and preparing to go on their journey. They decided they'd leave during the night that way no one would really notice they were missing until the next morning. Then Asher would tell the community that they fell into the ocean and drown. Hopefully it would work.  
  
Jonas lay still in his bed that night waiting until it was time for him to leave. Of all the things he could've been thinking about, he was focusing on something his father had said to him that night at dinner.  
"I know this is going to effect you the most son," Jonas remembered, "but I'm afraid Gabriel is going to be released tomorrow."  
  
Released. He kept saying that word over and over again. He couldn't let his father release Gabriel. He couldn't stand to know that such an innocent child was going to be killed. So he made a decision when the time came to leave he was going to bring Gabriel with him. It was better then his fate here. He looked over at the child, peacefully sleeping. Not having any idea the adventure that was in store for him!  
  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Jonas could sense it was time to go. They didn't exactly have a scheduled time to leave. They just had to go when they thought it was the middle of the night. They would meet near the ocean and arrange their bikes so it looked like they had fallen in. Then they'd continue on foot.   
  
Jonas got up and quickly put on his clothes. He dressed Gabriel as well I layers since he didn't really know what weather to expect. He quietly tiptoed down the stairs. Suddenly Gabriel started to cry. Jonas tried to calm him down but he couldn't he did the only thing he could think of. He put his hand on Gabe's back and thought about the sailboat again. Now the memory was completely gone from his mind. But it did the trick. The baby was calm again. He wasn't surprised that his parents hadn't woken up. They were so used to the sound of his crying that they disregarded it. Jonas headed for the door. He turned around and took one last look at his house, as if to say goodbye. Then he was off.  
  
He rode his bike down the road very quickly. If anyone asked him where he was going he would simply tell him or her that the Giver wanted him to meet him. He didn't expect anyone to ask him though.  
  
When he got to the ocean Jonas was the last person there. Even Asher was there before him. He had come along just to say goodbye.   
  
"Why do you have Gabriel?" the Giver quickly asked.   
  
"My father told me he was going to release him and I couldn't bare to know that he was going to get killed." Jonas replied. "Even if he dies with us, it's better then his fate if he stays here."  
  
"I suppose your right. We'd better get moving if we want to get anywhere before sunrise." Jonas knew the Giver wanted to go so he simply agreed.  
  
So they left their bikes, said there final goodbyes to their dear friends Asher and continued on foot toward the direction of Elsewhere.  
  
  
Next Chapter  
  
The four of them had been walking for what seemed like days but really had only been around 7 hours. They were already exhausted, but they knew they couldn't sleep. It was morning, they could tell, but not by the sun being out. By the clouds getting lighter. They were all very cold and hungry. They were just walking down a dirt road that was neither a community nor Elsewhere. It was like the middle of both. They knew that it would be a long and tiring trip, so they tried not to complain. They just walked in silence. Then they heard something. It sounded like a search and rescue plane but they weren't sure. Just in case the Giver told them to hide under the bushes.   
  
"Think of snow and winter and cold thoughts." he told them. He knew that the planes had heat sensors so if they thought they were cold then they wouldn't see them.  
  
Jonas quickly put his hand on Gabriel's back. He could feel the baby shivering as he thought of building a snowman, but he knew it was for its own good.   
  
Sure enough it was a rescue plane. Luckily it hadn't spotted them. That was close. When they were sure the coast was clear they continued walking.  
  
It continued on like this for three days. With every hour they grew weaker, hungrier and more tired. Jonas now knew the meaning of the word starving. If he had been as full and he was when he said that he could've gone on for 3 more days. They thought they were never going to get there, until Jonas saw something. Up in the distance. It was, Elsewhere.  
  
"Hurry I see it I see it we're almost there." Jonas exclaimed.   
  
"Let's run!" Fiona suggested.  
  
They all started running as fast as they can they were only about 20 meters from Elsewhere. All of a sudden the Giver collapsed.   
  
Next Chapter  
  
"I can't go on Jonas." He said out of breath.  
  
"You have to we're almost there!" Jonas pleaded.  
  
"Do you remember that time when I showed you the memory of Christmas? And you were wondering who your grandparents were?"  
  
Now Jonas was confused. Why would he be talking about that now?  
  
"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Jonas replied confused.  
  
"Well I took the liberty of looking them up for you. Your grandfathers' name was Brock. He was my best friend ever since I was a boy. We always dreamed of going to Elsewhere. One day together we tried. We held each other's hand and jumped into the ocean we began to swim. Suddenly a wave came and splashed over both of us. I can still remember the way his hand slowly slipped out of my grasp." Jonas could see it in the Givers eyes. This story made him depressed. "I can still hear his screams. Slowly being drowned out by the sound of the waves until suddenly I couldn't even see him. He was gone. He died and it was all my fault." There were tears running down his wrinkly, worn out face. "He never fulfilled his dream. It was my fault. I killed him. So I shut myself in. Never letting myself become close to anyone with fear that I might loose them. Then when Rosemary came along I thought I could end that. Nothing can describe how I felt as she told me she wanted to be released. Even after she knew what would happen. It hurt me in a way I never imagined could happen again. When I was told you were chosen to be the new receiver I promised myself that I wouldn't get close to you but I have. And I won't stand in the way of your dream." You could sense the tiredness in his voice as he spoke those last few words.  
  
"No! I won't let you give up. Come on, we're almost there." Jonas screamed in desperation.   
  
"Thank you Jonas. Only if I had your optimism maybe I could've made it." His voice was slowly getting quieter.   
  
Jonas couldn't believe he was talking like that he can't give up.  
  
"But you can make it, all you have to do is stand up and walk into Elsewhere. You're so close."  
  
"I'm sorry Jonas," Fiona said softly, "But he may not have the strength. I'm afraid he doesn't have much time left."  
  
Jonas couldn't believe what he was hearing. I can't let him die. I can't let him give up.  
  
"But…NO!" he screamed.  
  
"Hold on to you optimism, your dreams, and most of all your friends Jonas. Perhaps if I had been more like you I could've fulfilled my dream. I always considered you as my son. Now go to Elsewhere Jonas. Go make your dream come true. Go do what I couldn't. I love you Jonas. I can't let myself stand in the way of your dream." He said with barely a whisper.  
  
Jonas dropped to his knees beside him.   
"NO! I won't leave you." He whispered.  
  
"I wish there was another way!" Fiona added.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without you." Now Jonas was crying. His tears fell like raindrops moistening the ground.  
  
"Don't worry Jonas, I'll always be with you. As long as you keep me alive in your heart, I'll never leave you. I'll always be with you. I'll always be with yo…."  
  
"Goodbye, Father." And with that, The Giver was gone.  
  
  
Fiona walked over to Jonas and grabbed his hand. They both looked out into Elsewhere. It was so beautiful to see it with all its colours.   
  
"We made it Jonas." She said finally.  
  
"Yes. But he didn't." he said still crying.  
  
She didn't exactly know what to say to him.  
  
"At least I can share it with the other person I love." Said Jonas.  
  
Fiona smiled at him and he smiled back. The he squeezed her hand and together they walked into Elsewhere, ready to start a new life.  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Hey Guys! Next chapter is coming soon! I jus need it to be edited!! Thnx! 


End file.
